


He Thought

by Nekaleine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Someone probably did this already, This is first time I've done this, ahhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekaleine/pseuds/Nekaleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Chat begins to get comfy in his city to himself, a new companion comes along that he wouldn't mind sharing it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I know it may be a little iffy but I hope my work does well enough to make you smile ;w;

   It was a cool midnight when a flash of green consumed a young man's room. Not too long after, a figure could be seen jumping from the window. He moved swiftly to bring out his baton and extend it to the nearest building. Despite finding his new powers recently, he performed like he had been using them for years. He ran across the rooftops with ease before landing into the street below.

"Agh!"

 His aerobatic skills needed some work but then again not all cats land on their feet, especially not kittens.

"Kid, you need to work on those landings." a small voice said to him.

"Yea, yea I know. I'm still getting used to this okay?"

   Pulling himself off the concrete, he swept the invisible dirt off his shoulders and scanned the surrounding area to make sure that no one saw what he had just done. Once confirming that his dignity was secure, he ran down the road to gain momentum before using his baton to launch himself onto the rooftops once again.

   Adrien found that this new persona gave him more than just his abilities. He appreciated the freedom to make any blunder without hearing harsh comments from his father. If he had fallen like that in his civilian life, his father would have made sure to reprimand him for not paying attention to his environment  instead of at least pretending that he had some concern for his own son's  physical health.  Being Chat Noir was the best thing to have happened to him since entering public school, a privilege he had worked hard at to attain. The only down side to being Chat was that his late night patrols were lonelier than he hoped for. It was great to finally be himself as Chat Noir but it would have been better if he had someone to show it to.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's supposed to be another one of you, you know." his kawami said as he flew towards the multitude of computer screens Adrien had in his room. They were looking for a cheese supplier that could send them Plagg's favorite camembert cheese to his house every two weeks. Adrien had google searched for ones that were in Paris so that the shipping tax wouldn't cost him a fortune. He wasn't as worried about the cost of the cheese as to how he was going to explain to Nathalie why he up and decided that camembert was his new favorite snack despite hating its smell since he was a child.

"There are supposed to be other Chat Noirs? I know I haven't been the greatest one you've had, so far, but I didn't think you would cheat on me after a week!" Adrien replied, feigning a shocked tone. He put his hand over his heart to match the offended expression he had on his face. Plagg flies down to the computer's mouse and moved it over to the name of a shop that found his fancy to.

"This one, I've heard great things about their camembert from the tourists in the park." He said, indicating that it was the one he wanted Adrien to order from. Adrien reached for the mouse when he saw that Plagg wouldn't play along.  "And no kid, there won't be any other Chat Noirs in your lifetime other than yourself.  I meant that you should have a partner. I just don't know what's taking Tikki so long."

   Adrien looked scrolled through the website and cringed at the price of the monthly subscription. _So much for trying to keep the price down._ Now he had another thing to explain to his hovering caretaker. He made sure to put in his address correctly and looked at the totaled price one more time before hitting the confirm button.

"Tikki? Who's that?"

"She's Ladybug's kwami. Just like how I am yours."

   He sat back in his computer chair and rolled back to stretch his legs. He let out a small grunt as he stretched out his arms and leaned even further down into the back of his stable rolling chair before coming back up and placing his hands behind his head. He sat for a moment thinking about what his partner would be like.

"Ladybug? What if they're a guy?" The blonde questioned sitting up lazily to move his legs underneath him.

"Gender normality is something that your society created for itself. It shouldn't be applied to names. I've had female Chat Noirs before." Plagg retorted.

"Good point." Adrien said nodding his head and pursed his lips in thought of what a female Chat Noir would look like.

"Do you have a preference kid?"

_A preference huh?_

"I wouldn't mind either, just someone who won't be blown away with my handsome features." He answered before making an over exaggerated gesture with his hands to flip his bangs a little as he winked to the small being sitting at his desk.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------       

   The sun had just began to set as Chat emerged from a hidden place to begin his run towards the Eiffel Tower. It was the perfect place to use as a lookout since it had a view of most of the city depending on what direction he stood. The vigilante known as Chat Noir had made his way to blogs all over Paris wondering who he was, where he came from, and why his leather made him look so good. He flashed a smile to a group of girls below him and smirked to himself when he heard them squeal with delight. The lights of the city were in full bloom by the time he had arrived to the tower. It was always  breathe taking to see such wondrous view at night. The luminosity of the streetlamps made the streets light enough to see any upcoming danger but still dim enough to protect the eyes from a sudden change in setting. There were glows coming from the shops  made them seem more inviting and lively. With the added chatter of the people and the faint sound of jazz music below him, it made him reflect upon how lucky he was to be living in such a gorgeous city.  

   Just before moving to the adjacent steel platform to enjoy that area's magnificence, he spotted something in his corner of his eye. He turned his head just in time to see a red figure spotted with black swing from lamppost to lamppost before finally settling on a rooftop a few buildings away. _Ladybug?_ It had already been almost two months since Plagg had informed him about his overdue partner's identity.   _And here I thought I had this city to myself._

   Grinning to himself, Chat scaled down the steel monument and went after the figure; this time landing on the ground with the right amount of grace. He took out his baton and lifted himself up to the nearest building.

   The person ran with swiftly across the rooftops, barely touching them with each landing. It almost seemed as if they were just flying over them. He could just scarcely see the look of excitement they showed on their face just as he did when he first began his patrols but he knew it was there. He could barely keep up and saw that they were getting further and further each time he glanced up to make sure he was still behind them.

"Wait!" he shouted desperately.

   They stopped and turned their head behind them to look at him. He was glad to see that they heard him. If they didn't, he would never meet them until they ran into each other again and who knew how long that was going to take. They stood with their back to him but still watching him as they waited for his descent.

   Upon approaching he could see that the figure was that of a girl, one who seemed to be around his age. He let out a small sly smile to see that he could have some fun in making her swoon just like the girls from earlier. He landed  right before her and immediately bowed with one arm placed across his chest and the other arm bent at the elbow behind his back. His eyes were closed and a flirtatious smile began to creep across his face.

"It's a _purresure_ to finally meet you my lady, I am Chat Noir." He opened his eyes before standing up straight only to have striking blue eyes meet his. They seemed to almost swallow him whole as he continued to stare into them. He then took immediate notice of her amused smile and confident stature as she turned around to face him. Her shining, dark navy blue hair was pulled up into plump, petite twin tails that barely went past her shoulders. They were tied up with red ribbons to match her red and black spotted suit.  He wasn't sure whether it was the moonlight hitting her at the right angle or just the ambiance of the night or just her presence but it was enough to wipe the smile from his face and the certainty in his eyes.

 _So much for them falling for my handsome looks._ He was already smitten with hers.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Chat, my name is Ladybug." She beamed, placing her hand out to shake his. He looked at it with confusion for a split second before taking it in his own and kissing her knuckles. She seemed a little uncomfortable with it so he let go the moment his lips touched her hand. He never knew how spandex felt against his lips until now. A beep came from her earrings, signifying that their short introduction was about to come to an end. She looked at him with slight disappointment in her eyes that mirrored his own.  

"I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to really get to know one another. Can I meet with you again at the Eiffel Tower at the same time? It's my favorite spot." She asked with a voice that took the breathe out his lungs.

"Uh..", He lost his ability to speak. "Ye-Yea! I'll see you there my lady." His voice cracked.

"It's a date, see you then Chat." She said smiling and winking briefly before she swung away with her yoyo. He watched her disappear into the alley further down the road before turning around to make his way to his own hiding spot. He knew that their identities had to be a secret.  Why would he want to break  such a rule when he only just met his lady? He was sure there was time in the future to reveal their identities to each other.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'Ye-Yea! I'll see you then my lady.'" Plagg mimicked perfectly before holding his stomach laughing.

"Aghh, I hope I didn't come off as really weird to her." He replied worriedly as he stood by the window looking out into the night sky. One hand held his chin while the other supported it at the bottom. He was replaying the scene over again in his mind thinking about all the other possibilities that could have happened had her miraculous not run out of power.

"You did better than some other Chat Noirs I've had." Hearing Plagg say that Adrien was somewhat reassured that she didn't think he was a total loser. "Now get to bed, you've got school tomorrow."

   He was finally starting public school tomorrow after an eventful summer. He made sure he had everything he needed for tomorrow before going into the bathroom to wash up and change into his pajamas. As he laid in bed, he repeated the event in his mind over again. This time he focused on how stunning Ladybug had looked in the few minutes he was with her. The way her hands were so small in his and how delicate yet strong she appeared. He wanted to know so much more about her that it doubled his anxiety from just thinking about it. Now he had two things to look forward to tomorrow, his first day of public school in the morning and his rendezvous with his lady at night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading through this short little story! If you have any feedback to give me please do so! I'd love to know what I can improve on (/o u o)/


End file.
